Return of the Living Dad
by SleepyTechnoKid
Summary: The Doctor and his new Companion Artimus Bliss decide to give Mordecai and Rigby a Calming Adventure because of their Ordinary lives they have now but no matter where they go, there always seems to be trouble, but Trouble not like it used to be.
1. The Prologue

"I am so glad to have you here." A young man wearing a hooded cloak with a Red Lion emblem imprinted on the back, standing in front of the Man is a Robotic humanoid that resembles a knight with glowing semi-circular slanted eyes.

"The Cult has been mentioning about these shadow creatures." The Robotic Knight said.

"Oh yes, it has to be outward since there no recorded of species that live in the water. The Man said with quite of a smile on his face.

"You Humans don't know the entire Life of your own Planet?" The Robot said which the man began to chuckle nervously.

"We all start small at some point." The Man said. "Here I will show you where they are." The Man escorted the Robotic Knight.

Outside where the sky is shadowed by clouds and the leaves being brushed against the constant winds. Soon the Man take the Robotic man to a location where the entire place looks like it been raided. Metal fragments scattered all over the ground, rusted as if they been aged rapidly, the Man throws his hands on each side of his head in disbelief at the sight he sees. He stammers trying to come up a defense of what happened. The Robotic Knight began to take steps closer to the sight.

"There was supposed to be caged with the creature we have captured from the trade. But…"

"They're gone." The Knight intercepted as it turns its focus on the Man who at fear masking his face.

"The Dragon." The Man spoke. "He did this, he always rights the wrongs in this town." The Robot took out its sword and began to walk back to the Man, which he started to be more frightened.

"A Dragon?" The Knight said. The Man simply shakes his head, the Knight notice that the Man's shifted his eyes a bit to the right from as Man's face, the Knight turns around and see a Tall bulky man with a black cloak that covers most of his body with long pure white hair and wearing a silver mask that resembles a dragon.

The Knight turns its head back to the Man and held its' sword as a pointer which is pointing at the Mysterious Figure. "That's the Culprit?

The Man just simply nod in reply, the Knight completely has its focus on the Figure as the Knight held its weapon in preparation has it began to walk forward the Figure. "You have entered in the wrong place, messing around with something that can be valuable to us."

"Chevalier Pirates are not welcome to this Planet." The Figure said.

Despite having no mouth it feels as if the Chevalier is smirking. "So you know about us."

"Yes, a bunch of robotic Gangsters that just want to cause trouble." The Figure said. The Chevalier growls from the insult and starting to charge at the Mysterious Figure when suddenly, the Knight's Sword shattered into fragments from the force caused by The Figure which He is known as "the Dragon." The Chevalier Pirate was knockback from the force, the Dragon has one of his arms out which reveals a metal gauntlet which seems to look like a Dragon hand.

"Leave this world, and I will let you live." the Dragon said.

The Knight chuckles then pull out another sword from its other side, immediately the Dragon responds by slicing the wrist of the Chevalier which the hand is still gripped on the sword, sparks began flying out the severed hand and the severed wrist. While the Chevalier is lying on the ground, the Dragon stand before the Chevalier having his gauntlet in view and hands open when Blue energy forming and swirling around the Gauntlet, to the point the weapon began to intensify as it looks that it is about to fire but then suddenly the Man intervene by pushing the gauntlet away from the direction where the Chevalier causing the Dragon to fire the Weapon off in the far distance which emits a fiery explosion upon impact to the ground several feet away. The Dragon lowers his arm as he looks towards the Man that push his arm away over his Silver Mask to the Man face in Determination.

"Just leave!" The Man demanded. "You got what you wanted, all that you needed. Now Go!"

The Dragon didn't say anything, He did on what the Man as requested, He turns his back and began to walk away leaving the defeated spared.

A Man in the far distance on a hilltop wearing habit clothing like Monks wear, having his hands in both of each of his sleeves and also having his hood up which he has seen everything has happened sighs in disappointment.


	2. Part 1 - Big Peculiar of Small Arkwood

_**Part One**_

 _ **Big Peculiar of Little Arkwood**_

 _There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe._

 _You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold._

 _ **\- The Eleventh Doctor, The Almost People**_


	3. The First Chapter

"DAMMIT!" The Cult Leader shouted as he slammed his fist on the wooden table where other members, they were all startled by the sudden outburst from their Leader. "This Vigilante is getting out of hand, with the interference with the Chevalier Pirates." The Leader intensely points his finger at the man who encounters the strange Man. "You didn't do anything to stop it!"

"If I may, if I didn't intervene, the Chevalier would not be us right now. The Leader lower and straightening himself up to a chair that is behind him.

"Very true, but it struggles to comprehend that you didn't stop the being." The Leader said.

"There is something that we been speculating from since we first encountered with the Dragon" The Man spoke. "There is one thing that we are all certain, that whatever this person is, He is not from this world, He has powers that are beyond human and the fact he knows about the Chevaliers."

It began low murmurs from other cult members.

"Already then." The Leader spoke. "We must find out who this Dragon is. He has to be living among us, living with the humans, We will find him, hunt him down, and perhaps kill him."

Artimus-Bliss, or what the Doctor just calls her Bliss, in the Washroom of the TARDIS looking at the mirror, her upper body is nothing but bare-skin with her smooth brown hair reached down to her back. She wraps the bandages which are Alien Magic around from her back and chest to conceal the Breasts by pocketing them making her chest flatter, then she began to dress up in white male dress shirt leaving the collar unbuttoned with a red tie hand loose from her neck then put on a type of black suit jacket and grabbed her hat that color matches her coat sitting close on the edge of the sink.

Bliss steps out of the washroom as she is entirely dressed, into the metallic corridors, the sound of the TARDIS engines can be heard far and faint. She walks in the Control room which is the main room of the TARDIS where the Sound of the Engines is more audible, she looks around to see no sign of the Time Lord she looks up to the balcony do a sweep on the left side first then looked to the right and spotted the Doctor sitting on a chair wherein front is a desk. She began to walk up to the staircase which to where the Doctor is, She bends her knees to lower her levels to meet with the Time Lord. "Doctor." She quietly spoke.

The Doctor didn't shift his direction to Bliss, but she knows that she got his attention. "Have you got a feeling, a bizarre feeling like you're expecting something, but yet you're not."

Bliss scratches the top of her head. "I don't think I follow."

"Well, you're only… something." The Doctor pause for a moment then has completely shifted his position to her. "You don't know what species you are?"

Bliss shakes her head softly. The Doctor sighs a bit.

"Well, there is something. Like something from the Past is coming to the present." Soon the TARDIS Engines ceased with at thud, both Bliss and the Time Lord looks at the Control Console where the Time Rotor has stopped, Bliss turn her head to the Time Lord. "We have landed."

"Yes but where exactly?" The Doctor asked. He got up from the Chair and walks to the staircase as he takes steps by steps to the control console, he takes a look on one of the scanner. Bliss stands completely straight.

"Anything?" she asked. The Time Lord didn't look back to her.

"Not a thing." The Doctor replies. He slowly turns his head to the doors as his entire body towards the entrance. Bliss yet again studies him as if something is bugging him, clouding his mind. She takes steps down the staircase directly right next to the Time Lord.

"Doctor?" She spoke.

"Let's found out together. You and me." The Doctor said.

"Like Sam would do?" Bliss said.

The Doctor cracks a grin. "Yes, just like him."

Bliss smiles as well as she puts on her hat which have two large red feathers projecting out and grab hold of his hand. The Doctor turns his head to Bliss as she is looking at him, then both at the same time they both look at the doors of the TARDIS then they both directly to the doors.


End file.
